Kaya Rivers
Kaya Amilea Rivers is fourteen years old and lives on the Quileute reservation in La Push. She has an older brother by the name of Dylan Rivers of whom she's in close contact with, and currently lives with her best friend Max Lindsay who imprinted on her in June 2007. She knows the pack secret, and that vampires exist thanks to her time as a Volturi prisoner. She's dyslexic, hates school and has a way of getting herself into trouble almost on a daily basis.V'iew her application here' Biography Early Childhood Kaya was born May 5th 1993 to Helen and Don Rivers. Initially her childhood was a very happy one. Her family was never all that wealthy but they got by. She was always very sheltered and had her older brother to take care of her whenever they were out of the house, or in it for that matter. It wasn't difficult to see early on that the girl was fairly clumsy but adventurous, two traits that didn't at all go well together and still don't to this day. It was a daily basis that she would come home with a scraped knee and once even a broken arm, or maybe sopping wet from falling into the lake. At five her parents started to notice something a ltitle different. She went to school, excited at first but quickly became discouraged when even in Kindergarten they started to learn letters. She could name them all, say her alphabet and eventually as she progressed through school learnt how to spell but the road was bumpy. She refused to even look at the page of a book and nearly came to tears if she was expected to read. Not long after Kaya was disagnosed with dyslexia, something that her school didn't have any sort of a program for so her parents decided they would just let her teachers know, and hopefully she would do her best. Despite being down in one subject area she excelled in another. The older she got, the more apparent it was that Kaya knew how to act. Drama was her favorite subject and someone would only have to read her her lines once or twice before she memorized and could take on a character. From then on it was tweaking here and there, but for the most part it was what kept her in school. Pre-Imprint As small as La Push is, everyone knows, or at least knows of everyone else. Kaya tended to get teased at school, she was such a free spirit that it werided a few kids out and they wanted nothing to do with her. She got used to not having a whole lot of friends her own age early on and started to search for other ones. Billy Black, the trial chief knew everyone for the most part and made friends with her parents, resulting in Kaya meeting his daughters and son. Kaya and Jacob Black knew each other for quite some time and slowly, despite the age difference, moved from just being aquaintences to being friends. Good friends, to the point of her concidering him almost like a brother. It was a good thing she found Jacob when she did because that was when the trouble started. Kaya's older brother Dylan started to rebel at a young age. The fights at home got to the point where Kaya would just get up and leave if Dylan didn't get her out of the house before one even started. It was when she started to find her way around the forest and the town on her own, wanting to be anywhere but home. The only thing there for her was her big brother, and that was soon to change. When Kaya was thirteen, her brother was arrested for vandalism and a few robberies, getting tossed in jail for a short amount of time leaving her home alone with her parents of whom had started to fight more and more because of the stress, the hearings they had to go to and were constantly in and out of the house talking to lawyers and going to visit their son. During the time he was in jail, Kaya was approached by Dylan's girlfriend Shiloh of whom Kaya knew very well. Shiloh told her they needed to talk and Kay was the first to find out that Shiloh was pregnant with her brother's child. Promising to keep it a secret, she stayed away from her parents, guilty for not letting them know but not wanting to be near the fights either and spent most of her time at Jacob's. Max On Facebook, Kaya accidentally added someone named Max Lindsay, apologizing and ending up getting into a conversation with him online that lasted over an hour. They seemed to click almost instantly, nothing romantic of course, just that they both seemed the same personality type and got along very well. During the time she started to talk to Max, Jacob was dealing with problems of his own and started to get drunk on almost a daily basis, opening up the world of alcohol to Kaya who had been sheltered enough not to really understand what hangovers or being an alcoholic were. But being at Jacob's house, mostly for when he was sick to try and make him feel better, she learnt pretty quickly. There was one day when she was called over and opened the door, coming inside not to find Jacob but to find Max just sitting on the couch. The second their eyes met she felt something and froze to the spot. Max imprinted on her, even if she didn't understand at the time what had happened but even so she suddenly felt drawn to him, wanting to spend time with him and hang out as much as possible. It wasn't long before the pair were almost always together, Kaya going to Max's house instead of Jake's once in a while and he started to hear about her parents, her brother and her worries about Jake. She felt like she could tell him anything, he was the ultimate best friend, someone who always seemed to care and listen. Someone she couldn't get out of her mind. It started to scare her, especially when he said he felt the same and that Jacob knew what she was going through, but neither would actually talk to her about what was happening. For weeks she just would stay with Max all day, asking questions that never went answered and starting to grow suspicious that something else was going on here that she didn't know about. By the time that she convinced Max to confess that there was something (still not saying what exactly it was), she'd been abosolutely certain that it had to do with wolves. Only a day before, Kaya had been walking in the woods and come across a fairly big wolf that just stared at her while she backed up. Almost tripping, it caught her and sat patiently on the ground while she stroked his silky fur and eventually pulled her up onto his back to carry her home. Kaya, always open minded and imaginative, instantly was convinced that they were some sort of magic wolf but still asked questions, only stopping when Max begged her to. Cheese and No More Secrets Having noticed Jacob getting more and more annoyed, especially when Kaya and Max were together, Kaya had started to go to Max's house to see him rather than through Jacob as a connection. One day she was at Max's house, sitting in a tree talking to him when an angry Jacob stormed up, demanding if Max had any cheese because Jacob was out. Both Kaya and Max being a little confused by why he was so upset in the first place, they tried to convince him to calm down while Max went inside to get what Jacob came for. On coming back outside, he threw the block at Jacob's head, pissing him off and Jacob phased on the spot, whipping around and snarling directly into Kaya's face making her shriek and fall back against a tree while Max phased as well jumping in front to protect her. When the boys had calmed down, Kaya was still shaking against a tree and it took quite a while to calm her down and explain what exactly was going on. If you would like the entire story, read the thread here. Moving Out Eventually Dylan was released from prison, and at first things were okay until the fights started again. It wasn't their parents against each other this time but Dylan against them. Kaya was out of the house more than ever, mostly at Max's but the worst fight was when their father found out Shiloh was pregnant. It almost was as if the house exploded, he targeted both his children, telling Kaya that she was family and family told one another things, angry that she'd kept it from him for so long. It was that night that both kids moved out, Dylan to his girlfriend's and Kaya to Max's. She's lived there ever since, once in a while vacationing over to Jacob's for a sleepover but she only returns home to 'borrow' some food now and then when her and Max are a little low on cash. Lately, her parents have been calling, asking her to come home but Dylan's reluctant to let her, not wanting her anywhere near their father because of the episode from before. Kaya's school unfortunately hasn't been getting any better this whole time. She was skipping on a regular basis, failing miserably and it wasn't until one of her teacher's suggested she move to Forks where they had a program specifically for her disability that people began to pay attention. Eventually, under the influence of Max and Jacob, Kaya enrolled in Forks High, one of the worst decisions of her life as far as she was concerned. Kaya tends to be a bit of an outcast, bullies are just drawn to her and unfortunately and it's led to multiple experiences of either having her money or lunch stolen or getting shoved into a locker. It never discourages her, she just keeps on going but it was annoying to go home and have to lie to Max about it Kidnapping and the Volturi In the winter of '07, Kaya was walking home from school when she decided that she wanted hot chocolate, low on cash she went around and asked a perfect stranger for money, not knowing that the woman who had just given her ten dollars to go spend was in fact one of the Volturi's vampires, Chelsea. Smelling of wolf, she got the vampire's attention but went on her way home after. In January, Kaya was heading to school when someone in a car called to her. Chelsea again, but Kaya didn't quite recognize her. Heading over, she was told that she was wanted for some sort of interview on Quileute students. A little suspicious, Kaya said she would do the interview later, maybe during lunch and headed off to school. About mid-way through class, she decided she wasn't going to finish school but instead go home with Jacob and skip. She barely made it off school property before Chelsea caught up with her yet again and used her powers to have Kaya trust her, then asked her to get into the car. Perfectly oblivious, she obliged and a few hours later found herself in the hotel basement where the Volturi were staying. It was explained to her that obviously there was no interview and Chelsea was conducting a science project, to see how long imprints could stay away from their wolves. The effects of seperation were fairly instant because of the distance, not to mention Kaya's trust wearing off and now she was getting scared. Chelsea taunted her with her cell phone, texting Jake, first pretending to be Kaya but then letting him know she definitely wasn't safe. She promised not to hurt Kaya, but the psychological damage was already done. Kaya was realizing quickly that these people weren't humans, the legends were true and she put two and two together, figuring out that vampires do exist. Scared and needing Max, Kaya was a wreck. She was given whatever she wanted besides her freedom and was entirely oblivious whether the boys were looking for her or not. A few days later, there was commotion outside of the room, Jacob and Dylan having broken in with Emmett Cullen, trying to find Kaya. It didn't exactly go as planned and Jacob ended up being captured, Dylan and Emmett thrown out. Having Jacob was definitely an improvement as eventually they were allowed to stay in the same room, him protecting her for a few days while he was chained down. Eventually, Caius and Aro were out and a few guards decided to have some fun, torturing Jacob and forcing Kaya to watch while they brought him to the brink of death. It was then that they forced Kaya to do some of the torturing herself, dragging her from the room when Jacob was pronounced dead and instowing the idea that she had killed him. Max, Dylan and Emmett soon after were able to rescue the pair, both alive, she was still under the impression that she was a murderer despite that his body had been able to withstand what had happened. Terrified of vampires now, she stuck to a wolf almost constantly and still has nightmares about the ordeal. She was pulled out of Forks and put back into La Push high by her brother. Physical Appearance Kaya has the natrual traits of a Quileute, she has long dark hair, deep brown eyes and a tanned skintone. She's fairly short, only coming to about 5'3". She's active too, slim and fit for her age and very agile and strong from climbing trees all the time. Her skin's mostly flawless, rather than one scar that she has from being run over by a deer in the woods and getting stitches. Personality and Traits Relationships Max Lindsay Max imprinted on Kaya in June of 2007 and the pair have been inseperable ever since. Max feels compelled to protect Kaya and she feels the same way. They've only been seperated once and it ended in both feeling symptoms of depression and anxiety, neither were the same until they were together again. At the moment, Kaya and Max live in the same house, and are the best of friends. She's described him as one of her older brothers, but is well aware that in the future her feelings might develop into more than that. Dylan Rivers Kaya's older brother Dylan had protected and looked after her since she was a baby. She was devestated when he was sent to jail and now that he's back she wants to spend as much time with him as possible. Unfortunately Dylan and Max don't always seem to get along which leads to threats and once, Kaya standing between them both trying to get her brother to leave so they wouldn't hurt each other. Despite that, Dylan and Kaya are very close as far as siblings go and she tends to see him more as a father than Don. Jacob Black Jacob was one of Kaya's first real friends and now she often compares him to being a brother figure. He's become her source for a bear hug if she's ever in need of one and if Max isn't around, Kaya takes to following Jacob and trying to talk him into hanging out with her. Once or twice he's gotten her drunk too, which never ends well for either of them. There have also been times that Jake will say things like he doesn't want relationships with people anymore, and she shouldn't be friends with him. Not once has she taken it easily. Whether he likes it or not, she's always been there and vice versa, just being each other's best friend. Michaela Davis Kaya and Mickie met for the first time when Kaya got lost in Forks in the middle of a rainstorm and asked if Mickie would drive her back to La Push. Despite Jacob and Max freaking out over Kaya getting a ride from a total stranger, Mickie soon made friends with Jake and ended up living at his house, giving Kaya many an opportunity to see her again. Very quickly MIckie became a mother figure for her, and Kaya's source to go to if anything went wrong. Seth Clearwater Kaya and Seth are in the same grade and have been in school together since they were very young. It was only natrual that after finding out about the wolves, they would become even closer. Seth is the only friend that Kaya has who's her own age and despite not hanging out much, when they do get together the both of them get along very well and wreak chaos. OOC Info Kaya is an original character on IHWU. She's played by Kitty. When IHWU was first started, Kaya was Seth's imprint and was sixteen years old. Her character was adjusted after a site revamp. Category:Human Category:La Push Resident Category:Imprint Category:Teenager Category:Female